Wigan By-Election 2024
This By-Election was fought when sitting MP Lisa Nandy resigned to head a policy Bureau at Save the Children working with Refugee charities. Traditionally this has been a very safe for Labour even more than Bolton South East was. However With Vanguard gaining more momentum after the Bolton South East By-Election and gaining double digits in most polls overtaking the Liberal Democrats perhaps suggested as Britain's third party. In a neighboring seat with similar demographic Vanguard had high hopes to also take it from Labour. Labour Selected from an all-female shortlist and easily choose Rita Hayes who stood in the neighbouring seat Darwin and Rossendale and served as a Local Councillor in Wigan for the past 12 years for Atherton Ward. Vanguard had a rough time in their selection as many party members wanted their newly elected leader who replaced Paul Gould, 9 months earlier Lucas Fitzgerald to stand, however he declined as wanted to fight his home constituency of Heywood and Middleton in next years General Election. Two candidates decided to challenge for this Wigan, one of the founding members and good friend of Hugh Lord, Johnny Watson who said that as he grew up in the town his nomination should not be any doubt as the clear choice. However he received challenge from Reina Jarvis, one of the few Indian Female members in the party. Many supported her to show the electorate that Vanguard had a more diverse outlook. Conservatives choose Joss Little who stood in the neighboring seat of Leigh in 2020. She currently lives in Salford and is a Barrister. The Green Party did not put forward a candidate and urged their voters to tactically switch to Labour in order to prevent Vanguard from winning. UKIP, Monster Raving Loony Party, Renew, Christian Democrats, Buss Pas Elvis, Community Action, Renew, Wigan Independents and an Independent were also standing. Labour won the seat with a slim margin of just over 3000 votes. Despite failing to win the seat, Johnny Watson was still triumvirate saying "We've put a huge dent into Labour, where their was a once Labour Stronghold now its a marginal. It shows we have a chance to win in every working class seat in the north of England. Labour should be worried, they can't take there Constituencies in the north for granted anymore." Rita Hayes proclaimed " The so-called Vanguard wave has been stopped dead, the people of Wigan have said no to hatred and bigotry." * Rita Hayes (Labour) - 12,217 / 42.2% (-15.5%) * Johnny Watson (Vanguard) - 8,841 / 30.6% (+30.6%) * Joss Little (Conservatives) - 5,002 / 17.3% (-16.6%) * Phillip Hayworth (UKIP) - 690 / 2.4% (+2.4%) * Bradley O'Grady (Liberal Democrats) - 510 / 1.8% (-0.5%) * George Wells (Wigan Independents) - 439 / 1.5% (-0.3%) * The Incredible Flying Brick (Monster Raving Loony) - 313 / 1.1% (+1.1%) * Anita Brown (Independent) - 301 / 1.0% (-3.2%) * Tom Antonelli (Renew) - 245 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * Pat Ramsbottom (Community Action) - 230 / 0.8% (+0.8%) * Peter Oates (Christian Democrats) - 116 / 0.4% (+0.4%) * Lancelot Shoelace Parker (Bus Pass Elvis) - 19 / 0.01% (+0.01%) * Labour Hold - (Majority 3,376) (Turnout 28,923)